


a)Anything You Want

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: Jinyoung to Mark : “If you finish answering the questions within an hour, I’ll let you do anything you want.”





	a)Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya peeps ^^
> 
> I'm back at it again. This can be read as a one off story or as a follow up to 'Just a couple more minutes'.
> 
> Thank you so so much for your time.
> 
> Again, please excuse any mistakes found and I would love for you guys to leave me comments and tell me what you think about it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jinyoung presses the button to the bell but there is no response from inside the house. So he presses the button again. 

While he waits for someone to answer, he straightens his light blue shirt tucking in any loose ends into his jeans, repositions the cross body black canvas bag on his shoulder and combs his hair back with his fingers.

From where he is, Jinyoung can now hear what sounds like the front door being unlocked and soon after, he is greeted by a middle-aged lady with gentle features.

“Jinyoung? Is that you, dear?” asked the lady who starts to walk slowly towards the main gate.

“Yes, Mrs Tuan. It’s me, Jinyoung.” He confirms her presumption.

“Ah, it is you. Sorry dear, I don’t have my glasses on. I was in kitchen just now, couldn’t hear the bell that well.” She says while she opens the gate and invites Jinyoung in.

“It’s quite alright. I haven’t been here that long. Thank you” Jinyoung replies with a small smile and makes his way through the brick path to the front door with Mrs Tuan walking alongside.

He falls back a step to let Mrs Tuan open the wooden door and steps in. He proceeds to take off his trainers and puts on the guest slippers prepared on the rack at the entrance of the house. 

They make their way into the house to the base of the staircase leading up to the second floor. A large golden retriever makes it way down the stairs to greet Jinyoung by putting its front paws on his chest. Jinyoung rubs its head vigorously which in turn makes the pooch wags its tail excitedly at the friendly touch.

“Hello cutie. You happy to see me? Huh? Are you?” With a wide smile on his face, Jinyoung in turn greets Bella, the Tuan’s family dog and scratches its sides. He gives her a few more rubs on the head before Bella gets off his chest and makes her way to the living room.

“I’ll let him know you’re here.” Says Mrs Tuan, who is still standing next to Jinyoung, looking pleased at the whole interaction. Jinyoung nods at the offer.

“Mark! Honey! Jinyoung’s here. He’s on his way up.” She gently nudges Jinyoung on his back in the direction of the staircase. Jinyoung makes his way up the stairs one at a time.

“Go on. I’ll be up in a minute with some snacks.” Mrs Tuan announces, swiftly making her way to the kitchen.

“Thank you Mrs Tuan.” He thanks her and continues his ascend to the second floor.

At the door of the second last room before the toilet, he sees Mark standing, feet on the threshold, waiting for Jinyoung to come closer. He also sees a grin slowly etching on the other male’s face.

“Hi. You’re a little late.” Mark says, still standing at the door but he has turned his body sideways to make way for Jinyoung to enter his room.

“Not my fault, really. I was here on time, but no one heard the bell the first time around. And Bella wanted to say hi to me the moment I stepped in, unlike someone.” Jinyoung drawls his answer while taking his bag off his shoulder and places it on the bed.

Mark too makes his way into the bedroom leaving the door open. He moves closer to Jinyoung and spins the other boy around to face him. The pout on the boy’s face is replaced with a kiss that ends with a swipe of Mark’s tongue on Jinyoung’s lower lip. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. I had earphones on. By the time I looked at clock, my mom was already outside fetching you. So I thought, I’ll just wait inside, patiently.” He explains, blinking adorably and rubbing his palms together, begging for Jinyoung’s forgiveness. 

Jinyoung pretends as if he is not the least interested in the apology offered and moves to sit at the low table in the corner of Mark’s room. Before he could put his butt down, Mark is next to him pulling Jinyoung onto his lap. Jinyoung’s falls on him, hands flailing trying to grab on to something, anything. Mark’s arms around Jinyoung’s middle holding him tight.

“Oh my god, Mark! Let go. Your mom’s gonna be up in a few seconds.” He slaps Marks arms so that he lets go. Jinyoung goes to sit across the table, away from his clingy boyfriend. He sticks his tongue out at Mark who is rubbing at the pain on his arms.

Footsteps can be heard making their way up the stairs, approaching the door of the room. Jinyoung has his revision books, notes and pencil case on the table. He was going through his bag to pull out his calculator when Mrs Tuan knocks softly on the door. The knock has them both looking at Mrs Tuan while she walks in.

“Here. I made you guys some sandwiches. I hope you don’t mind tuna mayo, dear.” Mrs Tuan says to Jinyoung, placing a glass of apple juice near him.

“Not at all. That sounds delicious. Thank you.” He replies, smiling at her.

“and Mark, this is yours. Pay attention to what Jinyoung’s saying and stop distracting yourself so much.” He tells his son before she passes him his drink and sandwich.

“Loud and clear, Sergeant!” Mark teases and salutes his mother as if they are in the army.

Mrs Tuan is all so familiar with this playful side of his son so she thinks nothing of it. She shakes her head and smiled at Jinyoung once more. She makes her way out of the room, not before sliding the tray out of sight, under the table.

Mark collapses on the table and sighs dramatically. He looks up and stares at the person sitting across him. 

“I wish it’s that simple.” He breathes out the words.

Jinyoung’s looks at Mark, his brow furrows in confusion. “What is?”

“Not to distract myself too much. How is that even possible? when you’re sitting in front of me.” He winked at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes at how ridiculous the statement sounds. He opens his notebook to the page where he has the notes from yesterday’s lesson written on.

“Jinyooooooung~~~~” He whines, reaching to hold Jinyoung's hand on the table.

Mark has his body halfway above the table to kiss Jinyoung and he lets him. After that kiss, Mark walks on his knees over to Jinyoung’s side of the table and makes himself cozy at his new spot. 

He puts his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder and an arm around Jinyoung’s waist. 

“So what are we doing today?” He asks, peering at the writings in the notebook.

“Yesterday’s lesson, in English class.”

Mark pulls away and stretches backwards with his arms behind him supporting his body.

“How about we do something else today?” He suggests.

“Something else? Like what?” Jinyoung questions for more information.

“Hmmm…I don’t know. But not English, pleeeease.” He pleads

Jinyoung abruptly gets up from the table to the door and pushes it close, gently so that the latch clicks softly, almost soundless.

He saunters back to table, turns around so that they are face to face when he lowers his body. Jinyoung then, spreads his legs over Mark’s lap at the table and sits on him. He puts his arms on Mark’s shoulder, and brings their face really close together. He looks into Mark’s brown eyes and says in a low tone…

“Let’s make a deal...” He runs his fingers through the hair on the side of Mark’s head. “If you finish answering the questions within an hour, I’ll let you do anything you want.” Mark’s eyes were as big as anything when he hears it. However, he quickly narrows them, suspicious of the proposed idea.

“You promise?” He asks Jinyoung for assurance. Jinyoung nods his head as an answer to the question.

“Alright. I bet I can finish it under an hour, but you have to help me.” Mark states armed with a newfound confidence.

“Of course.” Jinyoung leans in to kiss him on the mouth, long and deep. Tongues searching for each other’s.

Jinyoung gets off of Mark’s lap and makes to prepare the notebook for Mark to finish the task as promised. 

Mark slides closer to the table, gets hold of a pen and starts attacking the questions. Jinyoung sits with him, helping Mark all the way.

Jinyoung picks up his phone and checks the time. It has only been forty five minutes since but Mark is already at the last question. He peeks over Mark’s shoulder and peck his cheek to encourage his boyfriend. 

Mark manages to finish the assignment. Once he has written the last alphabet, he whoops in joy to celebrate and also at the prospect of the reward he will be getting after he is done.

Jinyoung applauds the effort Mark has put in to complete the task. He skims through the questions answered and once he is satisfied, Jinyoung goes in to give Mark a hug and begins to pack his bag. 

Mark watches in silence, for he does not doubt Jinyoung’s trustworthiness for even a second.

Boy oh boy, is he wrong. Stupidly so.

Jinyoung makes to stand, only to be stopped by Mark’s grip on his wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going, hunnybun?” he asks, thoroughly bewildered.

Jinyoung kneels by Mark’s side and kisses his hair.

“Aren’t you forgetting something here?” Marks continues, pointing at himself.

Jinyoung purses his lips and shakes his head. “uh…I don’t think so.”

“Babe~~ you promised.” Mark is close to crying in frustration at how his boyfriend is behaving.

 

“What’d I say?” he blinks innocently at Mark.

“You said, if I answered all the questions within an hour, you’ll let me do whatever I want. And…and I did it in less than that” At this point Mark is too upset to argue.

Jinyoung acts as if he is trying to remember something and says “Did I say that it will involve me?” 

Mark opens and closes his mouth, unable to speak. He is speechless. He cannot believe he has been played by his own boyfriend whom he loves so dearly.

Jinyoung picks up his bag, gives Mark one final kiss on the mouth and leaves.

Mark sits there on the floor of his bedroom dumbfounded at the whole situation. 

His sweet, gentle, soft spoken, loving, bastard of a boyfriend has tricked him into doing school assignments. 

On his way down the stairs Jinyoung is smirking, he is extremely proud of himself at being able to resist and manipulate his own boyfriend. 

“It was for his own good.” Jinyoung says to himself and holds back a laugh.

He bids Mrs Tuan goodbye and exits the front door. He has his phone in his hand, all ready to send Mark a text to say how sorry he is. 

You know, just in case Mark decides to get sulky and ignore him the next time they see each other.


End file.
